Multi-User-Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO) is a wireless communication technique that allows a communications device to transmit multiple distinct data streams over the same frequency channel concurrently to multiple client devices. The MU-MIMO capable communications device has multiple antennas and utilizes beamforming to transmit the multiple data streams via the multiple antennas (thus, the communications device is sometimes referred to as a beamformer). Beamforming involves varying parameters of the individual signals transmitted by the antennas (such as the phase or amplitude) so as to manipulate the combined radiation pattern that is emitted by the antennas in some desired way—for example, the radiation pattern may be spatially shaped in such a manner that the strength of the signal is increased at a client device's location. MU-MIMO utilizes a particular form of beamforming known as preceding, which is characterized by having multiple distinct data streams that are transmitted with independent weightings (as opposed to transmitting the same data stream from each antenna). By exploiting knowledge of channel states of the client devices, the MU-MIMO beamformer is able to use preceding to concurrently send multiple distinct data streams to multiple client devices, with each of the client devices being able to recover the stream that is intended for the client device from among all of the other transmitted streams and noise.